


~About Backs and Plumber’s Cracks~

by Kairat11



Category: Cockles - Fandom, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Cockles, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Hopefully funny lol, M/M, Plumber's crack, Skype, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, YANA - Freeform, You are not alone campaing, that infamous plumber's crack video, the collins kids, video call
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 12:36:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6051874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kairat11/pseuds/Kairat11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was born from the 'I have some plumber's crack and a message for you' video, Misha posted last Tuesday. Since I first saw it, I wanted to write  how the conversation between Misha and Jensen would have gone. Of course Vicki had to be involved too ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	~About Backs and Plumber’s Cracks~

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys,  
> I should be writing my Destiel slow burn, but this fic wouldn't leave me alone. So I hope you like it and enjoy it :)
> 
> Happy reading!

  


**  
**

Jensen was in his trailer relaxing and watching some TV as he sat in his comfortable cream armchair, while he waited for his turn to record a scene. A Twitter notification flashed on the screen. Normally, he would just glance at his phone and leave it at that; unless it was from Dee, Jared or… _Misha_. Dear God, he always approached with trepidation and with a galloping heart every time his colleague posted something. The man didn’t have a filter and he didn’t think twice before posting something crazy; from a naked picture of himself to one where he wore a wedding dress (vegetable bouquet included) and Vicki a hideous white tux (pink shirt with frills for God’s sakes!). _Those two are a wacky duo_ , he thought as a fond smile spread his lips.

Lazy fingers ran through his light brown hair, it felt a bit stiff. _The hair and makeup ladies will have a fit_ ; the thought sprang in his mind when he remembered he wasn’t done recording yet. Almost distractedly, he reached for his cell on the rectangular coffee table next to the armchair. Unhurriedly, his thumb swiped over the screen and he typed in his password. His heart stuttered behind his ribs when his eyes fell upon Misha’s name in the notification. A hard swallow moved his Adam’s apple and he switched his phone from his left hand to the right one, and then grabbed the Starbucks’s cup of lukewarm green tea. He took a drink, but immediately regretted it when the 29 seconds video started playing and he almost chocked on the liquid. A cough fit overtook him and quake his entire body; he felt his eyes water and his heart flip, Misha had done it _again_ that little---

He took a moment to regain his bearing and to get the cough under control; his throat felt scratchy and his mind dashed to catch up with what he just saw. The heels of his hands rubbed at his unbelieving eyes to try and calm down; a nervous smile shook his lips whilst his phone rested on his right thigh. It was too late to delete the video now that it had gone viral; _the fans must be loving it to pieces,_ an unhelpful thought provided. He cleared his throat, straightened in the armchair, and dialed Misha’s number on the Skype app. As he waited for the call to be answered, his brain replayed the video in detail. It was a sweet gesture and a fantastic introduction of the You Are Not Alone campaign; even the kids had been involved, which made it even more heartfelt, but did he had to---

His musings were disrupted by a familiar **_‘Hello Ackles’_** and a warm smiley face. The sight of it and of the well-known backyard uprooted an easy smile. After many years and difficult times, their lives were exactly where they were meant to be. But enough sentimentality, he needed to ask the important questions.

“Hi Vicki, everything okay?” he didn’t think his voice would sound so croaky, _oh boy this isn’t good_ ; he’ll have a sore throat by the end of the day— and it was all Mishka’s fault.

 ** _“Yes why? Oh, you saw it didn’t you? Took you long enough; hey Misha, you own me $20!”_** Vicki’s matter-of-fact tone and shimmery eyes was a telltale that she had been totally on board with the video.

A long sight escaped him; _why wasn’t he surprised?_ Of course she had seen it before hand and maybe recorded it too. They have no qualms about anything really. “Vicki, you should have edited it or something; he just showed his crack to the entire world.”

An amused snort followed by the broadest grin; an index finger pushing up a pair of pristine glasses and a quick side glance (most probably to Misha and the kids playing nearby), and then from her tongue rolled off the witty reply, **_“Why mess with perfection? It was funny, don’t be such a grump…ah, you are just jealous because they got a peek, but don’t worry Jay; they can see but not touch.”_** At something her husband said, a booming laughter ensued. He felt exhausted all of a sudden.

Once again his fingers threaded through his hair and he lay back against the comfortable chair. “What did he say?”

Another side-glance and then she spoke; eyes watery and cheeks flushed pink with the effort. **_“He said ‘at least it is a nice crack’, I agree, don’t you?”_**

A dramatic eye roll he had learned from playing Dean was his first reaction to the words, but despite himself he smiled. “You guys are weirdos…at least the kids were adorable. No, but really Vicki, you should have talked him out of it; he’s a public figure, appearances are important.”

As the women at the other side of the screen shook her head, the pony tail she wore swayed side to side ** _. “You truly think I can talk him out of his antics? This is Misha we are talking about; I have never been able to control him. He’s strange and that’s what I love about him. And the same can be said about you too, because don’t tell me that that unique quality of his wasn’t what called to you.”_** Well, he couldn’t really say anything against that, it was true. But still, there are limits.

Jensen lifted his hand to his face and rubbed his nose, whilst his eyes drifted close for less than a second. “I-I… but he needs to be more careful now. Um, you’re my hero for dealing with his insane occurrences since high school. But don’t encourage his weirdness more than necessary.”

Another snort, a knowing look, and devilish grin heralded a snarky retort. “Look who’s talking, the man who _married_ an odd bunny himself, because you can’t deny that Dee’s ‘weirdness’ isn’t far behind from _the other_ strange character, that you have been committed to in a polyamorous relationship for a few years.”

His agape mouth snapped shut as if an oyster protecting a pearl at the response. _Victoria Vantoch, one of the few people in his life that could shut him up with one sentence_ ; the thought flashed through his mind as silence reigned for a few seconds.

 ** _“Speaking of Dee, how are she and JJ?”_** A slightly raspy voice he knew well broke the silence and unhinged his jaw; it also made a giddy chill ran up his spine. _Wow_ , he couldn’t believe how much influence this man had over him; it was kind of embarrassing. Thank God it was a bit too dark in the trailer for his coworker to notice his burning cheeks.

He cleared his throat and gulped down the rest of the cool tea; the taste made him grimace and at his expression, he saw affection paint blue eyes. That smile was a killer; it never failed to make him forget everything. “There’re good, just Skyped with them half an hour ago. They were getting ready to have a pool party with Gen and the Padalecki boys.”

 ** _“Hmm, that sounds fun. Are you on break? You look tired_** ,” he barely heard the words, too distracted by the two day old scruff highlighting a well sculpted face and that stupid backwards Boston cap that should make him look so---

**_“Jen, you okay? Can you hear me?”_ **

“Of course he can, he’s just enthralled by your face. You guys are a lost cause,” Vicki was a frighteningly perceptive person; she and Dee both were.

As his blunt finger nails scratched his nape, he tried to gain his composure.

 ** _“Is that true tough guy?”_** That bastard and his ridiculously bright smile; _he wasn’t one of his adoring fans dammit…umm well maybe just a little_.

“Shut up Collins,” it seemed he was a clown, because the pair on his screen burst into a string of giggles. _Ugh, childish assholes_.

“Now that you’re done laughing at my expense, tell me; what the heck were you thinking Mish? You showed your crack to the world and don’t tell me you didn’t know.”

Exchanged knowing looks with his wife and a shy smile; affection-ridden eyes directed at him and a swipe of a tempting tongue over peachy lips— all of it made the longing in his heart become stronger.

**_“Funny story, uh you see, when I was crouching I felt this cool gentle breeze and I thought ‘oh that feels nice on my back’, but it wasn’t just back, it was also plumber’s crack, oops.”_ **

“But you saw it before posting it; Vicki could have edited it for you. You need to care more about your image Mish,” he may sound like a broken record, but someone had to try and knock some sense into him. _Yet he should have known better_.

A light chuckle and his lover uttered, **_“It is for a good cause and if my plumber’s crack brings more attention to it, then my humiliation was worth it. We need all the help we can get for this campaign, so it’s okay. You worry too much Jackles, and also you should get ready to Skype with the fans soon. We will do it together, so don’t make that face.”_**

Of course he would take it easy, like Vicki had said ‘this was Misha’ after all. “You’re impossible,” he sighed as he shook his head.

 ** _“That’s one of my charms,”_** his coworker replied smugly with a quick of his lips; unfortunately Jensen couldn’t deny it.

A knock on the door told him it was time to go back to the set.

“I have to go now; where are the kids?” he rose to his feet and stretched a bit, and then grabbed the remote and turned off the TV. His ears picked the barely audible high pitched voices of West and Maison; it curled his lips into a fond smile.

In sync, both Vicki and Misha looked to the right side of the backyard and then back at him. **_“There are trying to build a sand snowman,”_** the casual tone of her voice spoke of how used she was of her children’s peculiarities.

He felt his brow furrow before he voiced, “How are they planning to do that?”

 ** _“Misha’s helping them,”_** _and that was supposed to answer the question?_ It was true that he was a master carpenter, but that was sand. His puzzled expression must have given him away, so Mish started walking towards the children playing in the sandpit.

**_“Say ‘hi’ to Uncle Jensen kids.”_ **

Instantly, twin happy and sandy faces grinned at him whilst small hands waved. **_“Hi Uncle, we miss you!”_** Oh no, now his heart was split into so many pieces; between Austin and L.A.

Jensen automatically waved back and smiled. “Hey guys, I miss you too. So you’re making a sand snowman with daddy?”

 ** _“Yeah!”_** Answered West excitedly. Maison was too busy burying her legs under sand to pay attention; it reminded him of his little girl.

“That’s cool Wes… so Mish how are you going to manage that?” Another knock and he really needed to get going.

 ** _“Well, you see,”_** spoke his lover as he crouched, his back towards him, **_“You just have to add water,”_** as Misha stretched to grab a pink toy watering can, his jeans lowered and his shirt rose; it revealed more than back and his breath catch in his throat.

“And this has been your daily dose of plumber’s crack, brought to you by the talented Misha Collins,” announced Vicki in a fake news anchor voice; straight away bursting into laughter when Misha’s own rocked his shoulders and almost made him topple into the sandpit.

Jensen’s mind was still trying to make sense of what just happened, but his body already knew what to do. A rumble of mirthful laughter wrenched out of his chest and colored a crimson blush on his cheeks. The last thing he saw before ending the video call was his favorite Misha-smile (eyes crinkled and scrunched nose). The last words that kissed his ears were _‘see you soon Jen’_.

 

 

 ~FIN~

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
